Amethysts secret
by salty marco
Summary: Amethyst has a secret she kept for many years and after thousands of years she finally told it to someone
1. Chapter 1

**A new fanfiction about Steven Universe, my fav character in it PEARL!**

It was a nice afternoon, the sun was shining, Steven was playing with Amethyst on the beach and Pearl was cleaning up inside, it was as messy as always but she liked cleaning so it wasn't a problem, Garnet was in her temple room keeping an eye on the bubbled gems, Pearl finally finished after 30 minutes and remembered the time Steven said he wanted to try and live in a sandcastle so she thought why not since she finished cleaning and didn't know what to do.

"What a nice day."

She slowly went to down the stairs to the soft beach sand already heated by the sun, staring at the seemingly infinite blue ocean, and the seagulls flying over it's surface, Amethyst and Steven were still playing together not noticing the presence of the other gem who started slowly but accurately building the sand castle, the first tower was done already it had a little window and she placed, white shells on the walls as decoration, the second tower...it was going to get really big, then she stopped for a moment and enjoyed the fresh water, she really liked water, and she could hear the two other crystal gems talk.

"Puh, Amethyst I'm kinda tired now, would you mind if we stop for a moment?"

"Nah, I want to stop too, let's have a little chat, so how are things going with Connie?"

Steven blushed and Pearl smiled, she really liked Connie a lot and had always seen them as perfect for each other.

"Amethyst!...Well, good but don't ask these things when others could hear us."

Pearl thought she could join them, but then on the other side he might be less open if two gems were with him, and he had to talk about his feelings so she thought maybe it was better if she stayed there for the moment.

"What about you? Do you have anything going on? Hm hahaha-"

He noticed the blush on Amethysts purple cheeks, and immediately stopped incredibly curious of what she was going to say now.

"YOU LOVE SOMEONE?! WHO IS IT!?"

"Shut up! Don't shout like that! I don't want that person to hear it.."

"Oh I'm sorry but tell me who it is!"

Her blush intensified and Pearl was really surprised she didn't think Amethyst would ever fall in love with anyone.

"promise me you won't tell anyone..."

"I promise!"

"Ok, I kinda...I think I..."

"Yessss.."

"pearl..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Amethysts secret chapter 2! Enjoy reading please leave a review and remember guys you are awesome and I love you! I'm serious!**

"Please Steven listen, I know you are surprised but let me tell you how it all started..."

Pearl was shocked still hidden listening to Amethysts story it all started thousands of years ago...

AMETHYST'S POV:

a misty and foggy area, a seemingly never-ending canyon with holes in it, these resembled big humanoid shapes all of them empty, and when the wind blew past them a creepy noise filled the whole area around it, sometimes sounds or maybe desperate shouts of gems who got corrupted during gem war, welcome to the Kindergarten. It seemed lifeless until...

"Gaahhh! What a nap! Well let's get started and fight shall we guys..."

I turned around to see where all the other quartz soldiers who were supposed to fight with me had gone, but I couldn't see anyone and no one answered me it was really foggy so maybe I just didn't see them, so I went looking for the rest of the soldiers.

"Fine I get it you guys like playing jokes, but let's go we have a fight to win..."

Still no response so I thought maybe they are already fighting on the battlefield, echoing sounds culd be heard from every direction, I turned towards that direction smiling hoping that it was one of the other soldiers or at least another gem but nothing so my smile slowly vanished as I was giving up when I saw something shining in the distance and ran towards the light.

" There you are! I found you!"

I stopped when the light faded, I was standing exactly where the light was coming form and I didn't see anything move, strange...I looked down, this was it the light came from this gem on the ground. A Moon stone it had a color which was a mixture of light blue and white.

"oh you poofed, I guess you had a rough fight well I should have come earlier to help you so the least I can do is stay by your side until you regenerate, sis."

So I sat down on the ground laying the gem on the ground in front of me staring at it intensely, a minute,5,10, an hour, two hours,10 hours it was getting dark and cold so I decided to make a little fire hoping that if there's more light around the gem and it's hotter it would take less but one day, two days, a week, two weeks, a month nothing, then I kicked the gemstone not on purpose but it was better like this who knows how much longer I would have stayed there next to that shattered gem, hoping for her to regenerate soon. I made a hole for her carefully covered it with dirt and slowly walked away.

"sorry I didn't come sooner sis..."

I went back to my hole and since the fog left I finally saw all around my hole there were fragment of my family other quartz soldiers, shattered in to pieces, and I was one of the lucky quartz soldiers who got away, maybe another quartz soldier will come out of the ground soon to I thought, we could be besties!

Months, years, centuries passed and I realized...

"I was the last one, I could have saved my family from those rebels! We could have been together and have fun all the jaspers,Amethyst,Topazes,Moonstones..having a good time being together but I'm alone because I came out to late, I'm a mistake...I'm wrong..."

UUUUHHHHHH hope you guys are ready for the next chapter! See ya hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY! Did you really think I was dead? Nah just had to study a lot and couldn't find the time but anyway let's move on!**

Amethyst didn't know what to do, the Kindergarten was her home but it wasn't good for her, every day the same, a foggy and gloomy canyon like area, with the wind blowing through the empty holes of great soldiers, the howling sound making it even more obvious to her the she was all by herself, lifeless rocks everywhere around her but the biggest problem was not the fact that she didn't want to leave the place but where would she go, she had no one she didn't have friends people didn't even know she existed she felt like she simply didn't belong, maybe it was true she thought sometimes, maybe she wasn't meant to exist, maybe if she would end her miserable life the pain would go away. She tried not to consider that option maybe someone could cross her way someday, but that was just an illusion a dream, every day she started crying all by herself of a sudden, joining the howling sound of the wind

"What did I do to deserve this! The only thing I ever asked for was a friend...is that too much!?"

Her voice echoed a bit before completely fading in the canyon, and she cried herself to sleep, this place was scary and she didn't like it at all but it was all she had ever known and she had to accept the fact that this was her fate, the day after she decided to finally end this eternal suffering...

She summoned her whip, turned it so that the sharp part was facing her gem, she hesitated a bit but after some tears she just said.

"I never asked to be made anyways"

Then without hesitation with all her might she pulled It towards her, she closed her eyes hoping it wouldn't be painful but nothing she didn't feel anything or hear anything like her gem cracking only the howling wind so she decided to open her eyes, shocked by the sight.

 _"don't ever say anything like that again and don't even think of it..."_

Amethyst looked up and saw a thin pale figure that just saved her life, she looked her in the face her light blue eyes letting tears flow down her cheeks as a smile appeared, her hair which was standing up just some seconds earlier now fell down and the gems chest and beck were perforated by Amethysts whip but she still stayed there smiling as if nothing had ever happened, she was happy for the soldier to still be here, then she kneeled down pulling grabbing amethyst chin softly with her hand making her look up a bit and washed her tears away, then she opened her mouth again.

"you have to promise me"

Amethyst felt tears streaming down her cheeks, she really found someone who cared about her and was even willing to risk her life for Amethyst and still could keep a smile on her face not caring about her wounds but about the other gem.

"I promise"

Pearl smiled again, she lowered her gaze and *poof* there it was, her white fragile gem, amethyst just caught it before falling to the ground, she couldn't already lose the first who decided to care about her, even though they didn't know each other, she took a decision that could have ended her life, Amethyst kept thinking about the heroic act, she hugged the gem pulling it closer to her own, her eyes covering one of her eyes as she sat down waiting for the other gem to hopefully come back unlike the moonstone...and while she was waiting she felt someone creep up behind her as her shadow covered amethyst, she thought this was it for her, but then she remembered the words of the other gem.

She stood up, hid Pearls gem and pulled out a whip facing her enemy with a look in her eyes that showed all her determination, she was ready to fight for the gem who had just saved her, she looked at the other gem who had long pink curly locks covering her entire shoulder like roses, she was a lot taller than her and had a light pink dress with a pink gemstone, her eyes covered by her hair and a bright smile, she didn't know what sort of gem she was facing she didn't really know anything... well one thing, she finally **found a friend.**

 **Ok dunno why but I kinda liked this chapter and so I hope that you did too, might have been a bit short but I have to work on every fanfic a bit and create new I have lots of ideas and plans don't worry and obviously a lot of gay ships waiting for you and yes I ship pearlmethyst and pearlapis**


End file.
